Money making guide/Killing Giant Mole
* ( + 2* + 10/128*100* + 1/128*100* + 10/128*690* + 1/128*1* + 5/128*1* + 4/128*15* + 4/128*7* + 17/128*15* + 1/32 * ( 2.0/128*45* + 2.0/128*45* + 3.0/128*67* + 2.0/128*150* + 2.0/128*42* + 2.0/128*1* + 5.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*100* + 22.0/128*1*3000 + 20.0/128*1* + 19.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*20* + 3.0/128*1* + 3.0/128*1* + 2.0/128*1* + 1.0/128*1* + 1.0/128*1* + 15.0/128* (8.0/128*1* + 3.0/128*1* + 4.0/128*1* ) + 20.0/128*1000 ) }} }} ) - + 6* + 9* + 166650/15 }}}} |Skill = 70+ recommended 43+ recommended |Item = Spade Dharok the Wretched's equipment Falador shield 3+ Kandarin headgear 1+ or other inextinguishable light source Dwarven rock cake |Quest = None |Intensity = Low |Other = Freeing the Mountain Dwarf subquest of Recipe for Disaster to use Dwarven rock cake Falador Hard Diary to use Falador shield mole locator Kandarin Easy Diary to use Kandarin headgear light source High to repair damaged Barrows equipment |Other Benefits = *200*16/3)}} |Inputs = 3 x Super combat potion(4) ( }}) 6 x Stamina potion(4) ( }}) 9 x Prayer potion(4) ( }}) Dharok equipment repair costs ( ) |Outputs = 50 x Mole claw ( * )}}) 100 x Mole skin ( *2* )}}) 390 x Yew logs ( *10/128*100* )}}) Other loot ( *( - 1* - 2* - 10/128*100* ))}}) |Location = Falador Mole Lair |Category = Combat/Mid |Members = Yes |Details = This profit rate assumes 50 kills per hour. Your actual profit may be higher or lower depending on your speed and luck. See the Giant Mole article for additional information. The Giant Mole is a mid-level boss commonly killed for its mole claws and mole skins. These can be given to Wyson the gardener in exchange for bird nests containing rare seeds and jewellery. The Giant Mole always drops one mole claw and 1-3 (average 2) mole skins per kill, which can be exchanged one-for-one into birds nests. Bird nests are always in demand because they're the secondary Herblore ingredient to make Saradomin brews. An experienced adventurer can get around 150 birds nest per hour by killing the Giant Mole. As birds nests are quite difficult to get by through other methods, the Giant Mole is the fastest and most popular source of birds nests in RuneScape, making it a great mid-level boss to kill. While there are no requirements to kill Giant Mole, it is strongly recommended adventurers complete the Falador Hard Diary beforehand. The Falador Hard Diary unlocks 1) noted mole claws and mole skins drops; and 2) the Falador shield mole locator which points an arrow on the minimap the boss's location at all times. These perks are essential and will boost kill speed from 20 per hour to 50 per hour. In addition, adventurers should bring an inextinguishable light source such as the Kandarin headgear 1+ or a Sapphire lantern. The Kandarin headgear is recommended as it is very easy to obtain. For equipment, adventurers should wear Dharok the Wretched's equipment with low Hitpoints to utilise its set effect of higher damage at lower hitpoints. A fast way to get to low hitpoints is to use the Dwarven rock cake from the Freeing the Mountain Dwarf subquest of Recipe for Disaster. Keep in mind that when camping low hitpoints, the Giant Mole can easily kill you so Protect from Melee prayer should be enabled. The average loot per Giant Mole kill is )}}. Most of the loot ( + 2* )/ round 1}}%) comes from the mole claws and mole skins. Giving these mole parts to Wyson the gardener in exchange for birds nests can be profitable. }} Category:MMG/Combat